Save My Disney Character VIII
SMDC VIII Save My Disney Character '''VIII '''was the eighth contest in the SMDC series. This year, My Immortal took up hosting duties. The roster consisted of the top 150 placers from Save My Disney Character VII as well as an additional 50 characters nominated by the board. Nominations were posted on February 9, 2015. The biggest and most controversial rule change this year were that Kingdom Hearts characters became eligible to participate, a subject that has been debated to hell and back since the very first SMDC. It began on February 15th, and ended on June 25th 2015 with Captain Jack Sparrow defeating Stitch 34-29 in the final. Results 01. Captain Jack Sparrow 02. Stitch 03. Mickey Mouse 04. Aladdin 05. Winnie the Pooh 06. Gadget Hackwrench 07. Mittens 08. Fa Mulan 09. Megavolt 10. Elsa 11. Jack Skellington 12. Jane Porter 13. Anna 14. Flynn Rider 15. David Xanatos 16. Donald Duck 17. Tigger 18. Captain Li Shang 19. Remy 20. Belle 21. Roxas 22. Hercules 23. Cruella de Vil 24. Nala 25. Dipper Pines 26. Dr. Facilier 27. Woody 28. Jasmine 29. Jim Hawkins 30. Sassy 31. Darkwing Duck 31. Megara 33. Ariel 33. Kronk 35. Lotso-Huggin' Bear 35. Tod 37. Hades 37. Scrooge McDuck 39. Pocahontas 39. Pongo 41. John Silver 41. Lampy 43. Maximus 43. Meeko 45. Christopher Robin 45. Liver Lips 47. Anton Ego 47. Jiminy Cricket 49. Lumiere 49. Tinker Bell 51. Maleficent 51. Shego 53. Carl Fredericksen 53. Davy Jones 55. Simba 55. Wreck-It Ralph 57. Basil 57. Shadow 59. Bolt 59. Naminé 61. Nani Pelekai 61. Tiana 63. Figaro 63. Mortimer Mouse 65. Eeyore 65. Kristoff 67. Iago 67. Lady 69. Kenai 69. Scar 71. Captain Hector Barbossa 71. Jafar 73. Horace the Hate Bug 73. Raven Baxter 75. Miss Bianca 75. Vanellope von Schweetz 77. Fagin 77. Perry the Platypus 79. Abu 79. Reepicheep 81. EVE 81. Slinky Dog 83. Kuzco 83. Robin Hood 85. Goliath 85. Thomas O'Malley 87. Dug 87. Will Turner 89. Scuttle 89. Sven 91. Herbie the Love Bug 91. Timon 93. Dory 93. Tadashi Hamada 95. Axel 95. Saix 97. Elizabeth Swann 97. Judge Claude Frollo 99. Negaduck 99. Sa'luk 101. Mother Gothel 101. RC 103. Baymax 103. Peter Pan 105. Esmerelda 105. Gaston 107. Sora 107. Yzma 109. Ludwig von Drake 109. Pete (Classics) 111. Djali 111. Flower 113. Bagheera 113. Chernabog 115. Kirby 115. Rock Titan 117. Genie 117. Goofy 119. Buzz Lightyear 119. Captain Hook 121. Brooklyn 121. Demona 123. Baloo 123. Ursula 125. Mushu 125. Zazu 127. Bambi 127. Chip 129. Hiro Hamada 129. Paige 131. Rapunzel 131. Dodger 133. Gizmoduck 133. Mabel Pines 135. Emperor Zurg 135. Thumper 137. Cri-Kee 137. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz 139. Oogie Boogie 139. Evinrude 141. Fix-It Felix Jr 141. WALL-E 143. Piglet 143. Rafiki 145. Sebastian 145. Pluto 147. Macbeth 147. Shere Khan 149. Coach Gordon Bombay 149. Lilo Pelekai --- 151. Mr. Potato Head 151. Clarabella Cow 153. King Louie 153. Olivia Flaversham 155. Syndrome/Buddy Pine 155. Milo Thatch 157. Alice 157. Kim Possible 159. Kaa 159. Mr. Smee 161. Emile 161. Ken 163. Don Karnage 163. Launchpad McQuack 165. The Tramp 165. Tony Perkis 167. Angel 167. Girl Squirrel 169. Ingrid Third 169. Flik --- 171. Riku 171. Dumbo 173. Captain Phoebus 173. Hopper 175. Eilonwy 175. Toulouse 177. Koda 177. Quasimodo 179. The Beast 179. Commodore Norrington 181. Merida 181. Dale 183. Giselle 183. The Magic Carpet 185. Zira 185. Jenny Foxworth 187. Hans 187. Ratigan 189. Mowgli 189. Tito 191. Marluxia 191. Prince John 193. Radio 193. Sheriff of Nottingham 195. Sulley/James P. Sullivan 195. Violet Parr 197. B.E.N. 197. Coach Herman Boone 199. Gogo Tamago 199. Max Goof Category:Save My